The Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center was established in 1994 with the goal of assuring appropriate Diostatistical support to cancer-related research at UCSF. The Core provides partial support to nine statisticians, five of which are UCSF faculty, who together cover the extensive breadth of expertise required for Cancer Center projects. The Core has the expertise to support in vitro and animal research, clinical research and population research, including studies of genetic and environmental disease etiology and prevention, and studies of disease interventions with either curative or palliative intent. The Core provides services on a charge-back basis, and it participates in the design of studies prior to grant submission with core statisticians subsequently being supported as coinvestigators if funding is obtained. The statisticians also serve as coinvestigators or P.l.s on projects that they develop. One of the major functions of the Core is to assure that novel analytical approaches developed in one project are rapidly available to all Cancer Center investigators. The major functions of the Biostatistics Core include the following: (1) the coordination and management of the statistical activities in the Cancer Center;(2) the provision of biostatistical expertise and support for analysis of laboratory data;(3) the guidance of statistical aspects of study design and conduct as they relate to the ability to interpret study results;(4) the performance of statistical analysis and reporting of study results using contemporary statistical methods;(5) the provision of support for protocol review and data safety monitoring;and (6) the provision of training and education in biostatistics to Cancer Center investigators, staff, oncology residents, and fellows. Core personnel also perform statistical research within the context of Cancer Center projects or projects for which they have obtained independent funding.